


PROPMTS I'LL FILL

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ONLY PROMPTS NO FICS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title and notes. you're totally free to do these yourself! I'm not claiming anything~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are some prompts I'll write. Read if interested or if you're interested in writing them yourself!

 

  **PROMPT: KINK ME! #35 BY ANON**

**TAGS: MPREG, MERTHUR MPREG, UNDERAGE, AGE DIFFERENCE, A/O/B DYNAMICS, OMEGA!MERLIN, ALPHA!ARTHUR**

**PAIRINGS: Merlin/Arthur**

  
Merlin is just 15 when Arthur gets him pregnant. Arthur is in his late twenties/early thirties (or older, if you want).

 

**PROMPT: KINK ME! #33 BY ANON**

**TAGS: MERTHUR, A/O/B DYNAMICS, ANGST, OMEGA!MERLIN, ALPHA!ARTHUR, MATES, MODERN MAGIC AU, OMEGA!MERLIN, ALPHA!ARTHUR, ONE-SIDED ATTRACTION**

**PAIRINGS: Merlin/Arthur, one-sided!Gwen/Arthur**

Merlin is an Omega and Arthur an Alpha.  
  
Merlin and Gwen have been friends all their lives (Gwen can be a beta or nothing)and when they were kids they made a pact, that no boy would ever come between them. Enter Arthur Pendragon whom Gwen has always been in love with.  
  
So when Merlin, who never liked Arthur before (he thinks he is gorgeous,but a prat)suddenly finds himself drawn to Arthur and discovers that the blond is his mate. With his magic he creates a spell to control his hormones and so Arthur doesn't find he is an omega.  
  
Whenever Arthur tries to touch or talk to Merlin he suddenly remembers something else or something like that. Arthur knows he likes Merlin and finds him attractive.  
  
One day, maybe Merlin is sick or drunk or whatever, the spells breaks in the worse moment possible.  
  
What happens next is up to the Author.

**PROMPT: #7 BY JAPPFROST**

**TAGS: MAGIC AU, LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

**PAIRINGS: Merlin/Arthur**

 Arthur never shot the unicorn. He saw Merlin approach it and witnessed beauty and purity like no other. He fell in love. With the unicorn. Loljk. With Merlin.

 

**PROPMT: #6 BY JAPPFROST**

**TAGS: MODERN MAGIC AU, HIGHSCHOOL AU,**

**PAIRINGS: Merlin/Arthur**

Highschool AU with golden-eyed Merlin

 


	2. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay

**PROMPT: #34 BY ANON**

**TAGS: MAKE ORDER BRIDE, OMEGA!MERLIN, ALPHA!ARTHUR, MODERN AU, MODER ROYALTY, IMPLIED MREG, PREGNANCY KINK, LACTATION KINK**

**PAIRINGS: Merlin/Arthur**

Arthur/Merlin. A/B/O and mail-order brides. Arthur decides it's time to find an Omega bride. Being the prince and super-busy and all that, he orders scent samples from various Omega dens around the kingdom instead of going to the dens himself. The scent samples should probably be something like a swatch of fabric with body fluids on it. He selects a few candidates from among the samples and orders the dens to send them to Camelot for him to meet. Somehow, Merlin gets sent along with the girls by mistake. Obviously, it's love at first smell, but Arthur's pretty ticked off about Merlin being a boy, and Merlin's not afraid to point out what a prat he's being, yadda yadda, bickering and Merthurness ensues, then they have sex. Preferably with Merlin in heat. Bonus points: dirty talk, dirty talk about getting Merlin knocked up, dirty talk about Merlin breastfeeding, Arthur making loads of come, staying tied for a while after they come rather than the knot going down right away.

 

Oh, and there's this other prompt with Gwaine/Merlin and possible Merlin/Arthur where Merlin is hit by a spell on a quest with Gwaine when and is turned into a girl. Gwaine finds out that Merlin can't go back to being a man if he gets pregnant so Gwaine does everything he can to get Merlin pregnant and succeeds and Arthur finds out and from there that's up to the author.


	3. MOAR PROMPTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're totally free to do these yourself!

**Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Other (Where Other is a guy) Modern AU or could be canon**

Merlin is blind and the Other person takes advantage of him. (Maybe takes him for a drive and then forces Merlin to give him a blow job or something in order to drive him home. Or Other guy shows up at Merlin's house and moves the furniture so Merlin can't get away from the Other guy's affections) Queue Arthur in a protective!knight in shining armour who is a friend of Merlin's, but had be reluctant to admit his feelings to Merlin because he thinks Merlin will think it's pity for his condition.

I would like Arthur and Merlin to end up together, non-con with Merlin/Other is fine (and secretly I'd like that) Bonus points for Merlin being wary of Arthur when they start to get together and super extra bonus points if Other guy is a stalker.

**http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/14407.html?thread=12738887#t12738887**


End file.
